A Classical Dream
by Mayonaka-Hitori
Summary: Ami falls asleep listening to music. Her dream. Shoujo-ai wvarious


**Authors note:** I wrote this at 3:45am in the morning while listening to classical music. I was really tired, but I had an urge to write this. It's not very good, but enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

With a click, the small radio turned on; soft music began to play. It was classical, like always. Ami smiled as she began her homework, classical music helped her think clearer and calmed her nerves.

The soft sounds of an orchestra played throughout the hour as Ami finished her homework. Even after the homework was finished, Ami leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes to see the image the music put in her mind.

The blue haired, genius seemed to drift off in her thoughts as the music played. Her mind played the musical images like a roll of film… however, it never stopped. The music never ran out of images to display in her mind.

She was dancing. She wore a soft, blue dress that felt like silk. Her hair was pinned and she wore flattering make-up. She looked magnificent.

She looked at her dance partner; but couldn't see details. Her partner was tall and wore a black tuxedo. She squinted her eyes in the dreamy fog and took a good look at her partner. However, she couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" she asked softly to her faceless partner. In response, her partner seemed to move into the light, because the features of her partner lit up and was perfectly clear.

"Makoto…" Ami whispered as she looked up into her partner's eyes. They weren't dancing any longer. They were on the beach now, wearing a gown in there perspective color.

A hand cupped the blue haired girl's cheek, "Ami…" Makoto whispered as she moved closer. Ami blushed, and closed her eyes – waiting for their lips to touch.

When they did, Ami felt as if she was kissing fire. Ami's eyes shot open and her eyes met violet ones. She pulled back and looked at her raven-haired friend, "Rei…?" she mumbled.

Rei smiled and pushed Ami onto the soft beach sand. Rei pinned Ami's wrists down, and hovered her head over Ami's, "Ami… don't move…" she whispered as she moved in to kiss the blue haired girl.

Suddenly she felt the cold beach sand disappear and she now felt soft silk. Once Rei pulled away, Ami realized she was in a bedroom, unfamiliar to her. She closed her eyes.

"Kitten, don't close your eyes…" a husky voice said above her. Ami reopened her eyes to see a familiar blonde. "Haruka!" Ami said in surprise. The blonde smiled and released her grip on Ami's wrists.

Haruka's hands moved to Ami's chest and slowly undid Ami's blouse. Ami didn't even realize she was now wearing a skirt and a blouse… that was now completely open.

Ami breathed harder and blinked a few times. "What's wrong Ami?" a feminine voice asked. Ami looked at the woman on top of her and felt a large blush grow. "Ami, why are you blushing?" the cerulean-haired woman asked as she stroked her hand on Ami's cheek.

Ami looked around her; she was still in the same bedroom. She then looked at her clothes; she was still wearing the same outfit. "Michiru…" Ami shuddered as she felt the woman's soft hands on her chest. The cerulean-haired woman laid tiny kisses on the smaller girl's neck. Ami closed her eyes and panted softly.

Soon the hands removed themselves from Ami's chest. Ami opened her eyes to meet magenta ones. "Setsuna…!" she gasped. Ami found herself on her side, facing the green-haired beauty. Setsuna smiled and wrapped her arms around Ami. "My love…" she whispered into Ami's ear.

Ami smiled and then soft classical music seemed to drift into the bedroom. She closed her eyes as the soft melodic music became louder and more apparent. She sighed and let the music engulf her and carry her.

She was floating in a world of this music. She didn't need to pen her eyes to know she was now unclothed. She felt pure. A sigh of happiness escaped her throat as she was carried by this music.

As if people were slowly lying her down on a soft pillow, she felt the soft material on her body. She sunk into the material and was still. Gradually, the music began to get quieter and quieter until it was gone.

After a few minutes of silence, Ami opened her eyes. She was back in her room, wearing her own clothes, and her homework was at her side. She sat up and looked at her small radio on the table next to her. It had a faint glitter, but it was so faint it was almost invisible.

The Blue-haired girl sighed as she picked the small radio up. The batteries were dead. She sighed and set it back on the table. She moved on her side, closed her eyes… and wore a small smile as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:** How did you like it? Review please. Comments, critisizim, flames, help, etc. is accepted. However, do keep in mind that it was 3:45am when I wrote this, so I was defiantly not up to my normal writing scheme... if that makes sense.

Yes, and sorry if its confusing... in a way its supposed to be, but hopefully its not like, "Well, _somebody_ was high when they wrote this..." yeah.... Oo

Please review! 3


End file.
